The Three Dragons
by Martica Narcassa
Summary: When Drogo walked into The Three Dragons he didn't expect it to be anything more than another gig. For the first time he was happy to be wrong; Daenerys Targaryen was a pretty good reason to be wrong. Even if he did have to put up with that little shit Viserys. Modern Bar A.U for Game of Thrones Warnings: attempted rape, alcohol, cursing, abuse, NSFW (will be marked), and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Small introduction and such before we begin, or you can skip this (I'm not the fan fiction police) but you'll miss a few details. This fic is an rp with a friend of mine (you can totally compliment her ****here**** and here) I do have her permission to post this. If you really want to know I write for Drogo and she writes for Daenerys. All I really did was copy and paste, throw in a few details, change a few words and a bit of grammar editing.**

**Please mind the tags (they are legit warnings)**

**This fic is a modern human A.U for Game of Thrones. So basically everyone is alive and in a human like world. We still use the countries, languages and etc. from the series but things are slightly different. Example Dothrak is a ghetto reminiscent of Flint or Detroit. Also all characters are above the age of 18. There will be smut later on, hopefully a tasteful amount. **

**Any reviews are appreciated and I will pass them along to her as well.**

**Note: Omg my sincerest apologies. For some reason when this story was uploaded it took out symbols which marked the difference between Dothraki and common...I don't know why and I apologize for the confusion that might have caused. This will be fixed in every chapter. Dothraki will be indicated by ( ) in the future.**

**Enjoy. ^_^**

Drogo followed the directions to The Three Dragons, the bar him and his band the Four Horsemen were auditioning for. He was the first to arrive from the band wanting to check the place out and make sure it was worth their time. They were starting to get some attention and they weren't going to settle for anymore dive bars. The Three Dragons had a good reputation and hosted some good music talent. If things went well they might become regulars there and get a paying gig. Their only paying gig so far had been when a relative of Drogo's had a birthday party… and they hadn't paid very well.

The bar from the outside was interesting. There were three dragon sculptures outside the establishment. Two on each side of the door circled around a metal post looking at anyone who entered. The last one was on the sign and appeared to be breathing fire, at night it would actually have a gas lit fire behind it. It would also illuminate the sign. The sign had the name of the bar cut out of a piece of metal and had a sort of old school look. Drogo was admittedly impressed with this and walked inside. They were open of course, but it was early in the day the only two people there was Tyrion a regular and a local bar slut.

The inside of the bar was as one would expect after seeing the entrance. Some interesting fire and dragon related decorations; however it was tasteful and not overdone to the degree of a horrible chain restaurant. There was also a lot of metal and it was only lit by flames aside from the stage that had a full lighting and sound system. The Three Dragons was well known for the up and coming rock and metal bands that played there and it was common for them to get a real start after playing here. It had become a rite of passage of sorts.

Now what caught Drogo's attention was not the decorations, or the fact there was a dwarf at the bar...successfully flirting with the bar slut, but the woman who stood behind the bar. Daenerys Targaryen. Everything about her caught his attention. Her pale blond almost white hair, alabaster skin, the hazel eyes that radiated sadness and of course her soft shaped face that held sharp features. He didn't want to take his eyes off her. More than anything he wanted to talk to her...but of course he didn't know the language. Usually he was a man who took or worked for what he wanted so this was a bit frustrating for him. He only spoke Dothraki and very very little common tongue. Enough to suggest and idea of what it was he wanted. However he couldn't avoid it once she made her way towards him to take his order.

Daenerys stood behind the bar wiping a dirty glass with a rag. It was slow, like every other afternoon. However, Daenerys knew that no matter how slow the day was, she'd always have at least one customer. Tyrion sat in his usual seat with one hand wrapped around a mug of beer and one hand on the thigh of a woman. Daenerys didn't even have to ask for Tyrion's order at this point. And when he actually managed to stumble home at night, she had his drink waiting for him when he would inevitably stumble back in, not entirely free of the last nights liquor. She didn't even mind Tyrion's already intoxicated company this afternoon.

Daenerys looked up when she heard the door open and a pair of boots pad across the floor. She immediately looked back down again when she saw who the new comer was. He could only be Drogo, the lead singer of The Four Horseman, a new band they had brought in. Her first thought was of how absolutely massive he was. Even from her position behind the bar she could tell that he towered over her. His raven hair hung in a braid that fell down his back longer than her own hair. His dark features and the scar over his left eye made him look even more mysterious.

She set down her rag and picked up her note pad. She didn't want Viserys to hear that she'd neglected her duties, and honestly she wanted to talk to him, despite his intimidating appearance. Something drew her to him. She tucked a loose strand of her white hair behind her ear as she approached.

"What can I get you?" she asked, eyes darting from his eyes to the pad.

Drogo refrained from panicking as she sauntered over to him. Looking up at Daenerys he had and even better look at her now, especially her eyes which seemed a bit warmer now. Her voice was also even more pleasant than he had imagined. He could also detect a bit of perfume wafting from her and the scent was pleasing to him. He had only an indication of what it was she was asking. There was a sort of menu in front of him and he looked that over. Really all he wanted was a dark beer. A very dark, yet smooth beer. He recognized a logo and pointed to that one. In his thick Dothraki accent he replied, "This." It wasn't exactly his first bar or drink so he knew the logos on the beer he did like.

He kept his voice low and as soft as he could manage, not wanting to scare the beautiful girl away. His accent made him sound quite cold and threatening on top of his appearance. Drogo was aware of his appearance, and generally he took great pride in it. Dothraki girls found him to be very appealing and consistently flirted with him. Though he knew to others he could be rather intimidating. Extremely well-muscled, tall and large, with a few scars and obvious tattoos had a tendency to cause people to think he was an assortment of menacing things.

Tyrion watched curiously, this was about the only other interesting thing that had happened since he had gotten here. He already had the woman ready to go so he could take a moment to enjoy the scene unfolding. Drogo of course was completely new to him and Tyrion did often come for the music as well as the booze and _other entertainment_. He recalled faintly that someone had mentioned a new band and he would guess that this Dothraki might be a part of that. It was the only logical explanation for why a Dothraki would be this far out. The dwarf usually had his run of the bar until closer to dark.

Daenerys tilted her head slightly. It was not at all what she was expecting. His accent was so heavy and foreign. It was clear to her that he didn't speak much of the common tongue. But what surprised her just as much was the way he spoke. She was expecting something much coarser, much more gruff and menacing. When he spoke to her his voice was deep and low. She had been expecting a deep voice, but what she heard she was unprepared for. It was low and resonating but it was so soft and gentle.

Daenerys smiled shyly at him, dropping her eyes. "Right away sir," she said, Not even sure if he could understand her. Her eyes flickered back to Drogo as she poured the drink. The corners of her mouth twitched upward when she saw that he was looking back.

"What's this I see," a voice echoed out behind her suddenly. Daenerys jumped and the glass slipped out of her hand and crashed to the floor. Viserys loomed over her as she knelt to pick the glass up. "Jumpy today aren't we. Could it be... our new entertainer that's got you all worked up sister?"

Daenerys closed her eyes. "I just didn't hear you coming," she said, dropping the glass in the garbage and grabbing a new one. She kept her eyes down as she refilled the glass.

"Is this for our new friend?" he asked, leaning on the counter, staring at his little sister. "Let's take it to him shall we?"

Daenerys sighed and picked up the glass and followed her brother around the bar. She looked up to Tyrion as she passed and he rolled his eyes at Viserys. She gave him a quick smile and looked down again.

"Don't slouch, Dany, we must look presentable." Daenerys stood tall and walked toward Drogo.

"Welcome," Viserys said throwing his arms wide to greet him. "We are so happy to have you here."

Drogo watched as she went behind the counter and got his drink; even when Viserys entered and she panicked and dropped the glass. He wondered if she had simply been startled or if there was another reason she did that. When the two walked up to him he felt a bit annoyed. They stood up so straight and proper like they were trying to say they were better than him. That annoyed anyone from Dothrak.

Dothrak was one of those places no one really wanted to be from. To put it simply, it was a ghetto. Shootouts, dog fighting, mugging, drugs and even rape were common place there. There was practically nothing and everyone was trying to get out any way they could. Despite this they held a certain pride from having lived through that sort of experience. **If anyone insulted their home they immediately and without mercy beat the shit out of them.** Only people from there could say anything negative about it and get away with it.

Immediately he knew that he didn't like Viserys. His voice was too girly and high pitched, he looked weak and frail which was unbecoming of a man, the way he stood and moved indicated superiority, and worst of all his smile seemed fake. Drogo detested phonies. Also Viserys had what he would describe as a squealer face. Like someone who would sell you out in prison. Of course Drogo was mostly unsure of what Viserys said, but he did catch the welcome. Working with that he assumed it was a greeting and as such held his hand out in what he knew was a common greeting and he gave...well less of a frown. Drogo didn't really smile he just sort of frowned a little less and his eyes would look less angry.

Viserys looked skeptically at the Dothraki. He pursed his lips and looked around for Jorah who hadn't come in yet. Jorah spoke Dothraki as well as a few other languages. He was supposed to come and help negotiate with the band and help them communicate since neither Viserys or Daenerys spoke the language.

"Do you speak the common tongue," Viserys said as if he were talking to an infant. Daenerys put a hand on her brother's arm.

"He's foreign, brother, not stupid," she said quietly. He shrugged her hand off forcefully and glared at her.

"I didn't ask you Dany," he growled. "Know your place." She looked down, frustrated. She held out the drink to Drogo looking up at him apologetically.

Immediately Drogo knew he was being spoken down to. His hand shake had also been rejected. Ordinarily such insults would be handled with a swift punch to the face...Viserys face was especially punchable to him that, and his tone to Dany irritated him as well. However he refrained from doing so for two reasons. The first because the band really needed this gig if they wanted to get anywhere, the second was because of the look in Daenerys eyes. One that expressed pleading and an apology as if they were saying "I'm sorry about my brother...he's an idiot. Please don't hurt him." Seeing as how he had his beer he was more inclined to agree however he did sort of glare at Viserys.

Tyrion had been watching this with great interest. "Do go on Viserys, I've heard the Dothraki are incredible fighters and I would love to witness this." He laughed at the idea of the mountain of a man called Drogo pounding on the beanpole of man Viserys. Of course that comment pissed the lanky blond off to no end, but he would never under any circumstances throw Tyrion out. No matter how large his tab got he always paid up at the end of the month. Everyone was aware that the Lannisters were the richest people in Westeros and they couldn't afford to lose such a wealthy customer. He was known to bring a few friends now in then who also had money burning a hole in their pocket.

Finally Jorah entered much to everyone's relief. Immediately he noticed Drogo and realized it was time to negotiate. He went to the back to drop off his coat and things before returning to speak with everyone. He took a seat across from Drogo and gave a small smile.

("Hello.") He asked with an even tone. This was relief to Drogo who was finally happy to hear his own language. His frown softened a bit.

("Hello.") Drogo wasn't one for pleasantries so he cut to the chase immediately. ("I like this bar. We would like to play here. What will you pay per gig?")

"What's he saying?" Viserys asked impatiently. He had things to do and was thoroughly irritated by the fact that he had to 'waste valuable time' talking to his prospective employees. Jorah sighed and looked at Viserys.

"He said he likes the bar and wants to play here." Jorah replied. "And he would like to know what the wages will be per gig." Viserys scoffed.

"Tell the brute the band starts off with $300 a night. I don't even know if they're any good yet," Viserys said, his expression almost saying 'how dare he ask, he'll get what I give him.'

"Tell him I say he gets free drinks too," Daenerys said quietly so only Jorah could hear her. Jorah nodded and turned back to Drogo.

("He says the band will be getting $300 a night for the first couple gigs. As a trial basis,") Jorah explained to Drogo, trying to word it gently as to not upset him. ("And Daenerys says you'll get free drinks.")

Daenerys waited for Drogo's response. The Dothraki language was so different from the common tongue, or Valeryian which was her native language. It was far harsher, more guttural than the languages she spoke. It was interesting though, something she would like to learn if she could. Perhaps Jorah would teach her. Perhaps Drogo... She smiled a little at the thought.

300 a night sounded pretty good to Drogo. He wasn't worried about the trial basis, they'd prove themselves soon enough. The first gig was going to be tonight anyways. He was also pleased about the free drinks and appreciatively he raised his glass to her.

("I accept.") With that said he took a celebratory drink and hoped that the male blond would leave. He seemed to be in a hurry anyways. Hopefully he'd get out of Drogo's face before he began to question if this was worth the headache.

"He says he agrees." Jorah said which was good enough for Viserys. Viserys walked away, muttering under his breath.

"Make sure he's comfortable Dany," he called over his shoulder as he walked into the back office.

"Is the drink alright?" Daenerys asked. She looked at Drogo, but spoke to Jorah to translate. She looked at Drogo, waiting for his reaction.

"Do you want another one? Something else?"

Jorah turned to Drogo.

("She wants to know if you are enjoying your drink and if you would like another or something else.")

("It's good. One of my favorites.")

He did enjoy the one he currently had but if they were going to give him free drinks then he wouldn't mind trying a few others. The specials menu was in front of him and curiously he pointed to one the called "the dragon's fire." He was sure what was in it but they lit it on fire before they served it to you and he thought that was interesting. Drogo pointed to the name on the smiled and nodded before returning to the bar.

Tyrion was now bored and took his leave along with the woman he had been talking with. As always everything was put on his tab, however he would be back later to watch The Four Horsemen play. He came for more than just the booze after all. Now that only Jorah, Drogo and Dany were left in the bar he was feeling more relaxed he asked.

("What's your names.") He very much wanted to know the name of the beautiful waitress.

Jorah smiled at his curiosity. Dany was one of the reasons they had so many patrons here at the bar. It certainly wasn't Viserys that had the customers coming in. She was so sweet to everyone and was definitely beautiful.

("My name is Jorah Mormot and she is Daenerys Targaryen,") he said. ("She is the sister of Viserys the owner.")

Daenerys Targaryen. Drogo liked the name, it rolled off the tongue and had a nice sound to it. He certainly wouldn't forget that name. Feeling it was only appropriate he introduced himself.

("I am Drogo Khal.")

Dragon's Fire was one of Dany's favorite drinks to make. And drink. She placed a saucer down on the bar and put a shot glass filled with Sambuca in the middle of the saucer. She grabbed a pint glass and poured a shot or so of Cointreau into the glass. Next she lit the Cointreau and swirled the glass until the sides are warm. As she did she beckoned for Jorah and Drogo to come over. As the approached, she poured the lit Cointreau into the shot glass, igniting the Sambuca and spilling the flaming mixture onto the saucer. While swirling the pint glass over the flames to capture the alcohol vapor, she shook some cinnamon on to the drink and then covered the shot glass with the pint glass.

It was then the two noticed Daenerys calling them over to watch her finish preparing the shot. They watched with great interest as she made it flawlessly. As Drogo and Jorah reached the bar she blew out the flames and took the pint glass off of the saucer. Quickly, she dropped a few ice cubes into the glass and immediately sealed in the alcohol vapor in with her palm. With her other hand she handed Drogo a straw as she shook the glass vigorously a few times. She motioned for Drogo to stick the straw through her fingers and suck in all the vapor before he drank the shot. Jorah handed Drogo a straw, Drogo doing as was instructed, sucking in the vapor. He shook his head before drinking the shot in one motion. It slid down his throat hot with a small burn. There was a slight cinnamon after taste as well, but overall he liked it. Nice and strong, just the way he liked it.

("Very good.") He commented.

("He likes it,") Jorah said with a chuckle. Daenerys smiled.

"I thought he might," she said, taking the glasses and setting them in the sink below the bar. "It's a drink that suits him."

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Dany asked, leaning onto the bar closer to him. From here she could smell him, it was a rough scent. She couldn't put her finger on it. It was a mixture of leather and something earthy. And just a hint of something else. It was incredibly masculine and she liked it very much. "Anything to get you settled in?"

Jorah translated everything for Drogo and he stated he was fine. When she leaned over the bar he couldn't help but look at her cleavage. Her top along with leaning over made it unable to be ignored. However he did enjoy Dany's company and he wanted to talk to her. He didn't want to get drunk this early in the day after all.

But he equally considered leaving since he was hungry and he couldn't afford the price of the food at the bar. He had also just gotten done with a shit ton of work and a long drive here from Vaes Dothrak and kind of wanted to go pass out in his van for a while. There was plenty of time before the show started. It wasn't as if he wasn't going to see Daenerys again later, he knew where to find her after all.

Besides he wasn't actually sure what to talk about with her...

So he turned to Jorah and said. ("I'm tired. I'll be back later for the gig.") With that said he gave much less of a frown towards Dany and left.

Daenerys watched Drogo leave, admiring the view from behind. Jorah chuckled at her and shook his head.

"So what do you think of him," he asked, leaning into the bar. "Not one for smiling I've noticed."

"I think... he's interesting," she replied. _And really attractive and mysterious_. "I've never really met anyone from Vaes Dothrak before."

"Well, I can tell you, he was far more understanding than most Dothraki," Jorah said, referring to his interactions with Viserys. Daenerys nodded. She looked towards the back where Viserys' office was. She didn't want him to find out about her interest in the band member. He wasn't too keen on her being interested in anything, but the bar and his schemes. The door was closed, Viserys couldn't hear them.

"Jorah, could you teach me Dothraki?" she asked. "Some words or phrases, so I can talk with him?"

Jorah wasn't the least bit surprised when Dany asked that of him. He had been expecting it after taking note of her interested in the Dothraki. It would be helpful if she learned some of the language. He also briefly considered the idea of teaching Drogo more common tongue, it would make things easier for him as well.

"Suppose I can do that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This was addressed in Chapter 1 but I'm posting it on the other chapters as well. For some reason when this uploaded it took out symbols which I used to indicate when Dothraki is being spoken. Not having that I imagine has made this fic confusing and I apologize greatly. It has been fixed now and the difference between common and Dothraki is now indicated by ( ).**

**-Chapter 2-**

He started with basic phrases like greetings, goodbyes, "what can I get you?", "How are you?", and things of that nature. "This is going to sound like Viserys for a second, but you should flirt with him. He'll tip you well." And Jorah knew full well what Dany did with her extra money. She'd been saving up for a car for a long time now. He couldn't blame her no one ever really wanted to be under Visery's thumb forever.

Viserys had structured everything so that Dany essentially did have to rely on him. Only he owned a car and therefore he had to drive her everywhere and he wouldn't let her go on any frivolous trips or go anywhere he didn't approve of. Her only other options were to walk, ride her bike or take the bus...but even then he usually attached an errand to her trip. He also stalled on giving her paycheck. As horrible as this sounded he did take care of all the bills rent, utilities, food and of course internet, television and cell phones without complaint and even with just the two of them they got by.

Daenerys nodded. It wasn't like flirting with Drogo would be hard. Despite, or maybe because of, his intimidating and rough appearance, he was quite attractive. He was everything her brother wasn't which admittedly was a huge part of it. He was broad and muscular where Viserys was thin and lean. He was so tanned and dark where everything about Viserys was pale.

"Could you teach me what the responses will sound like?" Dany said, cleaning more glasses as they talked. "So I can sort of understand."

He nodded. He taught her what "yes" and "no" were, although if he were to say it, he would probably use the common tongue. They were easy enough words. He taught her the names of some drinks, and various other small phrases one might use in small talk. They had spent the better part of a few hours going over these as she stocked and straightened. Soon Viserys came swaggering back in with all the self-importance he could muster, which was quite a lot.

"Alright Dany," he said resting his hands on her shoulders, something he did often and that she hated. "It's almost time for the band to set up and the night shift to begin. I want big smiles and lots of cleavage. Gotta keep our customers happy." Daenerys sighed and nodded.

Jorah spent most of the day teaching Dany enough Dothraki to have a small conversation with Drogo. She was learning the words and how they sounded quickly, but lacked the guttural deepness the language was known for. They could work more on that later.

A littler after sunset, Drogo and his band got together to go set up for their show. He was feeling much better now after that much needed rest. They grabbed their instruments and walked inside. Immediately they began setting everything up, doing a mic check and warming up. Soon there was a line at the door and most of their usual crowd arrived.

Tyrion, of course, now recovered from his romp and accompanying hangover. Jon and Sam come to get a drink together before their shift on the night watch. Sansa had a particularly stressful day with her douche of a husband Joffery and wanted some time away from him, and knowing he wouldn't dare come here this was her first choice. There were also a few Dothraki groupies who had come to hear one of their favorite local bands play. Overall there was a very nice turnout.

It wasn't long before they began to play. The Four Horseman were...well...sort of a band all their own. It could be classified as death metal with lots of yelling in Dothraki over incredibly loud and powerful guitar and drums. It really got the adrenaline pumping. However they did have a couple of slower songs, what sort of band didn't have at least one ballad? Sure, it wasn't what most people would call one, but it was considerably slower and the words were much more romantic...instead of violent and spoken a bit softer.

Daenerys stood behind the bar making drinks as the band played. They were different than a lot of other bands they featured. Far more intense, but definitely in a good way. She bobbed along to the music as she poured, which did help her tips. The men at the bar certainly enjoyed the view.

"Well they're certainly something else," Tyrion all but shouted over the music. Dany chuckled.

"I like it," she said. "It's unique."

"And I'm sure it had nothing to do with the rippling muscles of the lead singer," he said with a smirk. He finished his glass and tapped the table for another. Dany shook her head with a laugh and filled his drink. He winked and slid her a $20. She took the bill and slid it into her pocket. She could always count on Tyrion to tip well. Multiple times a night.

The band finished its set list and the automated music filtered through the bar. The groupies screamed and jumped all over the band, clambering for attention. The drummer and guitarists threw out their arms and scooped the giggling girls up.

The bar quieted down considerably after they left and cleared out a bit. Jon and Sam had left, Sansa had left a bit ago. Tyrion still remained of course. He wasn't quite drunk enough yet so he settled on buying a CD from Drogo and sitting at the bar. Viserys came up to Dany and nodded obviously at Drogo.

"Make him comfortable Dany," he said sternly. "We need this to work out." He turned her to face him, checking her over. He tugged at her shirt, revealing more cleavage and pushed her towards him.

Daenerys stumbled forward and looked back at Viserys grudgingly. She sighed and continued to where Drogo sat by the stage. She took a deep breath.

("I..liked your performance,") she said, hoping she had gotten it right.

The other three horsemen decided it was time for an after party, they walked with any girl who wanted to join them to the nearest hotel. Ordinary Drogo would join them, but he had his eyes set on a particular little blonde waitress who happened to be walking up to him right now. He was quite surprised when she spoke in Dothraki. Now he wasn't a genius but he could put two and two together. The only person he had met so far that could speak Dothraki was Jorah, and now Dany was suddenly speaking Dothraki. He was pleased that she would have asked. Jorah wouldn't have taught her for no reason.

("Thank you.") Granted it wasn't perfect, but good enough for Drogo. Close enough to carry a conversation with her. During their conversation he couldn't help but notice her breasts. They seemed more **there** at the moment. After satisfying his eyes he put in an order. Something for his throat, it always hurt a bit after a show.

Daenerys smiled at him and nodded, returning to the bar. She poured a tumbler of whiskey for him to help his sore throat. On her way to deliver Drogo's drink, another patron, sitting at the bar waved her over. He wasn't a usual customer at the bar, Dany didn't remember seeing him before. He looked like he could be from Vaes Dothrak, he had the same muscular build and dark complexion. However, unlike Drogo he could speak the common tongue, however slurred it may be.

"What can I get you?" Daenerys asked, setting the whiskey down for a moment and grabbing the small notepad from her back pocket. The man looked her over, a slight glaze to his eyes that signified he'd already had quite a bit to drink.

"Well sweetheart," he slurred. "What I want ain't on the menu." He grinned sloppily and clapped his hand over her ass, squeezing it roughly.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Dany spat, shoving him hard in the chest. He stumbled backward, nearly falling off of his bar stool. "You do not put your hands on me!"

"Daenerys," Viserys' voice echoed as he came out of the office. He looked absolutely livid.

"Daenerys, what have I told you?" he spat, grabbing her arm roughly and spinning her around to face him. "What did I tell you?" Dany looked away from him, furious that he was putting this on her. He grabbed her face and turned it back to him.

"You always give the customer exactly what they want. Do you understand?"

Drogo had watched the scene and he wasn't pleased. Groping asses was perfectly acceptable behavior in Vaes Dothrak but this wasn't Vaes Dothrak. He also wasn't happy with Visery's treatment of Dany but he focused on the first problem. His hand squeezed the shoulder of his drunken fellow Dothraki.

("This is not Vaes Dothrak, you've had enough.") It appeared the drunk one had enough liquid courage to fight Drogo, but this wasn't Drogo first fight. Easily he securely pinned the others hands behind his back and escorted him roughly out the backdoor. He returned to his seat without another word, waiting for his whiskey to arrive.

Jorah had watched and was mildly impressed at the control Drogo had and how quickly he had dispensed the problem. Viserys however wasn't, Drogo had just sent a customer out. Jorah immediately came out from behind the bar to mediate between the two. Or things would be get very ugly.

"You! You can't just throw my customers out!" Viserys hissed.

("I'm pretty sure I just did. He wasn't being a very good customer. We do things differently in Dothrak...he forgot where he was. My apologies to Daenerys.") He nodded to her apologetically.

("This is a bar, things happen in a bar, where is your security?") He asked looking back to Viserys. ("You should hire some so other customers do not have to take care of problems. Problems lose customers.") Drogo was entirely nonchalant about everything and it really made Jorah want to laugh as he translated.

As far as the Dothraki was concerned he had done them a favor and that they should have thanked him. He wasn't going to apologize. It was really second nature to him. Most people in Dothrak knew him and just like everyone else he had to establish himself through fighting and hard work, as such he gained a lot of respect. Handling bullshit like that was no problem for him. Drogo liked a good fight every now and then so he was disappointed when the guy was so easy to beat.

"He makes a good point Viserys...He's a customer and your entertainment, his happiness is important to and seeing your staff get harassed doesn't appeal to him...we could use some security and you saw how he took care of it. I say we hire him." Viserys wasn't a complete idiot, he could see Drogo would make excellent security...but he didn't like the way Drogo looked at Dany. Or that he was so cavalier about everything. He growled.

"Fine I'll hire the damned Dothraki, but he better know his place and take orders!"

Viserys stormed away back the office, slamming the door behind him. Jorah put a hand on Dany's shoulder and rubbed it gently for a moment. She smiled up at him forcedly. This wasn't the first time it had happened and wouldn't be the last, from the customer or Viserys.

"Would you like to tell him, or should I?" Jorah asked, handing the glass of whiskey back to Daenerys.

"I don't know enough, not yet," she said, taking the glass. "I'll go with you though."

They approached Drogo who sat in the corner as if nothing had happened. Dany smiled at him as she handed him the whiskey.

"Thank you," she said. She looked at Jorah. "Tell him the whiskey is to help his throat. And that I...we decided that we would like his band to play here again." Jorah nodded and did as he was asked. He also told him of Viserys' offer.

("Viserys has offered you the job of bouncer here at the club,") Jorah began. ("You could work security when your band is not performing. The pay would be good, he just requires your... agreeability. What do you think?")

Jorah and Dany approached him with the job prospect. He mulled the idea over, along with his whiskey, before finally agreeing. ("I will obey to a point. I do not like to be pushed.") Drogo tolerance wasn't very large, but he saw the good in this situation. He would get money not only from working security, but also from the gigs and he needed all the money he could get. Not to mention that he would get free drinks and the chance to talk to Daenerys. With everyone speaking common and Jorah to help him he might be able to talk her without needing a translator. Once Drogo had his eye on something it was nearly impossible to deter him and he'd be willing to do quite a bit for something or in this case someone.

("I like playing here. The bar fits our music and we sold a lot of CDS. The band liked it to.") He referred to what Dany had said about them playing here again. ("No problem. You need help with that sort of problem, come to me and I'll take care of it.") Was to her gratitude. It was getting late for him and the shows really did a number on him. He started picking up what his band left behind. Then he grabbed a CD and handed it to Daenerys his frown severely lessened upon doing so…almost a smile.

Daenerys smiled up at the brutish man. ("Thank you so much,") she said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a wad of cash from her tips.

("No,") he grunted, placing his massive hand on top of hers. ("Keep it. It is my gift to you.")

"He says it's a gift," Jorah said, leaning in to Dany. This made her smile widen even more.

It was generous, Dany knew, for the band to be giving away merchandise. Especially since they hadn't really hit it big yet. A cd could mean the difference between dinner or just a bowl of bar peanuts. She nodded her thank you.

"I'm gonna put it in my bag," she said, turning back towards the counter.

Daenerys slid around the counter and back into the break room. She opened her locker and moved her coat aside to get to her bag. She slid the cd into the inside pocket just as the door clicked open.

"What have you got there?" Visery's voice pierced the silence. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"It's just a cd Viserys," she said quietly.

Viserys was extremely displeased that she had spent her money on what the Dothraki defined as "music".

"He's already getting paid you don't need to give him more!" He hissed poised to seize the CD. Daenerys knew what he would do if he got a hold of it and quickly she had an idea. She couldn't tell him it was a gift, that would only upset him more. Instead she said.

"You have to spend money to make money. Men just want their ego stroked...don't you think he'll want to hear me compliment his music? If I pretend to like it he'll tip me more. Spend a little of my tip here and make more in the long run. You did tell me to make him happy." The lanky blonde mulled that over before agreeing Dany had a point. He patted her shoulder.

"Good thinking, maybe there's hope for you yet...but I don't want to hear it outside of the bar. Got it?" She nodded and pleased with her answer he went back to the office. Dany felt both pleased and ashamed. On one hand she had tricked her brother into letting her keep the gift, but on the other it was rather underhanded and sneaky and she didn't really enjoy being that way. She was usually pretty straightforward and honest.

She walked back out to Drogo who had just finished packing up and was ready to see if there was any space for him to sleep in the hotel...or if he was gonna get cozy in the van again.

"Leaving already?" Daenerys asked the Dothraki with a hint of disappointment. The bar would still be open for a while into the morning and she found that she rather enjoyed his company. When the band left she could talk to Tyrion if he wasn't tits deep in some whore. She could talk to Bronn but he was most likely preoccupied with a woman as well.

The rest of the bar goers didn't really hold her attention. They weren't anything special, neither here nor there. There was always Jorah but it seemed like he was the only one she talked to now a days. Viserys didn't exactly like the idea of her having friends, other than him.

"Does he at least have somewhere to sleep, other than his van? The night is going to get cold. Winter is coming," she said, arms folded over her chest.

("She asks if you are leaving now,") Jorah said as Drogo shouldered a guitar case. "And if you have somewhere comfortable to stay the night... She is concerned that you will not be warm."

("Yes, there should be room in the hotel, if not my van is fine.") Dothrak was quite a bit warmer then Westeros and he really did underestimate the cold. Since he wasn't used to colder weather he hadn't thought to bring a sleeping bag or thick clothes. Not expecting to receive a job offer he hadn't packed for multiple days either. ("Thank you for your concern, but I will be fine.") He said looking at Dany. He was glad that someone was concerned for his safety, but he could take care of himself.

Jorah translated once more and Dany nodded. It seemed as though he would be fine which didn't give him a reason to stick around.

"Well, I need to get back to the bar," she said. She closed her eyes for a moment wracking her brain for the words she wanted to say.

("It was very nice to meet you Drogo Khal.") She said holding out her hand for the Dothraki to shake. Or whatever it was the Dothraki did in situations such as these.

He really did like how adorable she sounded in Dothraki. ("It was nice to meet you to Daenerys Targaryen.") Shaking hands was more for strangers Drogo thought. He didn't see Dany or Jorah as strangers anymore so he said goodbye as he would a friend and first pulled Dany into a sort of one armed hug and gently patted her back.

Daenerys was surprised by the softness of the hug. She hadn't thought that arms that big could do much without a crushing force behind it. Perhaps it was because in comparison she was so small. Jorah's half hug wasn't nearly as gentle. She imagined she could hear the small crack of his bones and she smiled. She was certainly glad that he would be coming back.

("I look forward to seeing you again.") He had accepted the job offer after all, but it was going to take some time for him to get that worked out...since it was a bit of drive. Then he turned to Jorah and said goodbye and thanked him for translating.

With that he walked to his van to put the equipment away. Then to the hotel they had gotten earlier in the day and took the couch for himself. It seemed they had had quite a party. Everyone was already drunk and passed out and hardly anything in the room was as it had been when they first arrived. Oh well they could take care of that in morning.

After he left Dany went back to the bar. She finished her shift serving drinks to those who had taken in more than their share of alcohol already. Normally a bar would cut people off when they had obviously hit their limit, but not the Three Dragons. The way Viserys saw it was, if they want to keep giving us their money, we shall keep on taking it. Closing time came and Dany called cabs for the few drunkards that remained before climbing into the passenger seat of Viserys' car.

The two shared a small home in southern Westeros. It was quaint and well-furnished and fully paid for by Viserys so Dany couldn't really complain. She said her goodnight quickly and closed the door of her room behind her, locking it quietly. She set down her bag on her bed, taking the cd out and sliding it into her computer. It had been a gift from Viserys for her birthday since he was annoyed with her usage of his. He did insist on checking her history still, making sure his little sister wasn't doing anything unbecoming. Unbeknownst to him, however, she had learned to clear her history and used the 'incognito' setting that her browser enabled. She transferred the music from the cd to her library as she readied for bed. Alarm set for 9 the next morning, she settled into bed for a good 5 hours of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: ****In case you missed it in the previous chapters. I had symbols that indicated the difference between Dothraki and common and for some reason when I uploaded it took them out. I understand that this may have made the story confusing. My apologizes I fixed it and Dothraki is now indicated with ( ).**

-Chapter 3-

_Daenerys dreamed that she was standing in the middle of dry barren desert. The dust swirled around her as she surveyed the dry cracked ground that seemed to stretch for miles. Dirt caked her face and the tattered brown skirt that hung around her hips. Her long white hair was tinged grey from the dust as it blew around her in the hot, hostile wind. The only sound to be heard, apart from the scraping of the sand was the leathery flap of wings. She looked up and saw three magnificent dragons circling above her. One was a deep forest green, the next a burnt orange, and the third, the biggest of the three was coal black, except for the wings that were a deep blood red. Somehow she knew they were hers. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. They were hers and with them she could feel the sense of real power, something she had never felt before under Viserys' thumb. And she liked it. _

She was pulled from her dream by the harsh ringing of her alarm clock. She groaned and pawed at the snooze button clumsily. Eventually she silenced the damn machine and slowly sat up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pushed her messy hair back off her face. Another long day waited for her. A day far different than the fantasy she had just been pulled from.

The day was much the same as every other. She showered and dressed, was sent back to her room for more "bar appropriate" clothing ie: lower cut shirts and tighter jeans. Once Viserys was satisfied they left for the bar. They did their prep work and opened as usual and soon Tyrion found his way in. A new band playing that night, The Direwolves, came in to do their set up early, keeping to themselves as Northerners usually did. Dany kept their drinks coming, watching more people filter through as the night wore on. Arya Stark and her boyfriend Gendry Baratheon showed up, decked out in band paraphernalia. Still, she didn't see who she wanted to see.

Since it was the weekend the band had nothing better to do so no bothered to set and alarm or anything, they'd wake up when it was time to wake up. In the morning they got all the girls to leave and then they nursed their hangovers. Once they were feeling better they went and got breakfast.

It was then that Drogo told them about the job offer he'd gotten and how he was thinking about taking it. He imagined it would pay pretty well on top of what they were making for gigs. He should be able to make the commute, but it was going to be hell. He'd have work some time at the factory, drive two hours over the bridge to Westeros and then work for a few more hours, before driving two hours back. Maybe getting five hours of sleep in there somewhere. Not to mention gigs on the weekends.

After that show at The Three Dragons they had a few people interested in getting them to play. They'd gotten a phone call, but they were gonna give it a day so they didn't seem desperate. After breakfast the rest of the band left for Dothrak, but Drogo decided that he wanted to explore Westeros a bit more. He wandered around for hours before finally decided to stop at the bar to talk to Danerys for a bit.

He paid his cover and walked inside, immediately taking a seat at the bar. Behind him he noticed a band setting up. Drogo just planned to get a quick beer or two and then take off back to Dothrak. He needed to get the equipment put away and he had an unspoken rule that Sunday was his day off. As such on Sunday he made it point to take a nice long ride on his motorcycle to relax and clear his head. Sometimes his friends/band mates would join him but usually he was by himself. At the end he'd usually get a cheap beer and then head home to rest up for work on Monday.

Soon after he sat down Dany walked over and asked what he wanted. Looking through a little menu they had on the bar he pointed to a logo he recognized. "This." Of course he noticed the outfit she was wearing. It was hard for most people not to notice.

Dany nodded with a smile and poured his drink. She handed it to him and pushed a small bowl of bar nuts his way.

"So..."She was going to ask him a question but was pulled away by another customer. She sighed and held up a 'one second' finger and went to the other patron. After filling a few shot glasses she returned.

"So, do you know when you start working here?" The look of confusion told her he still didn't speak common tongue. She called across the bar to Jorah who, as always, came running when she called.

"Did Viserys tell either of you when he's going to start working here, as a bouncer anyway?"

"Actually no he didn't...Guess we just assumed Monday." Jorah shrugged. Jorah had a moment so he went to go ask Viserys. Viserys was annoyed and yelled that the brute could start Monday, he was busy at the moment and also yelled that no one should disturb him again. Jorah came back and reported as such to both Drogo and Dany.

("How has your day been?") Drogo asked before taking a big gulp of his beer.

Thankfully this was a phrase Dany remembered from Jorah's afternoon of teaching. However she couldn't think of an answer that would apply. She looked to Jorah to translate.

"It's been good," she said. "Much the same as every other. My life isn't as interesting as that of a rockstar." Jorah laughed and then translated for her.

"How was yours?" she added.

He nodded glad she had had a good day. Drogo gave a small laugh when she mentioned rockstar, it sounded more like a scoff really. ("When I'm not playing music I work in a factory, nothing glamorous about that.") He thought about how his day had gone.

("Alright, walked around a bit. Nice to walk where I don't have to worry about getting stabbed.") Westeros wasn't nearly as dangerous as Dothrak, in Dothrak Drogo was always ready to pull out his knife. But in Westero's he had walked around almost carefree. Mostly just looking for the suspicious characters, some were dumb enough to attempt to pickpocket the mountain of a man.

"Well I'm glad you didn't get stabbed," she said with a chuckle. She sent a beer down the counter as Jorah translated.

Jorah didn't mind translating for the two, he was happy to be able to help. However, he was picking up on the flirtation and it felt like he was flirting with Drogo which was sort of uncomfortable. Flirting with Dany though was almost second nature. He had been doing it subtly since he started working at the bar. Unsuccessfully so far, but a man could try.

Dany returned and pulled out some shot glasses.

"So how about a shot with me?" Viserys didn't discourage her from drinking on the job. She seemed almost impervious to the effects of alcohol, he said it ran in their family.

He liked that idea. Drogo suggested tequila since he thought a chaser off of Dany would be interesting. He explained the idea to Jorah who frankly didn't like it but translated anyways. Luckily since Drogo would start Monday he could start teaching the foreigner enough common tongue to carry a conversation. Might have some problems if he couldn't understand what some of the patrons were saying, especially the angry ones.

Daenerys raised her eyebrow and grinned devilishly at the thought. How could she refuse? She told herself that she was going to do because she was simply following Viserys' orders. She was supposed to keep the customers happy and today he was the customer. She had done this a couple times with other customers, keeping the salt on her hand the just feeding them the lime. But for Drogo, she wanted to embrace the true nature of the shot. You know, for Viserys. That's what she told the tightness in her chest as she poured the tequila shots. After she pushed one of the glasses across the counter to him, she grabbed the sea salt. She tossed her hair off to one side, baring the left side of her neck. She laid a line of salt along the contour of her collar bone, much to Jorah's dismay. She placed the lime delicately between her teeth and nodded for him to begin.

When he had requested it he had gone all the way and asked for exactly where she was placing it now. He hadn't expected her to agree, but he was pleased she did. She gently poured the salt and held the lime between her teeth as she did there were more than just Drogo's eye on her. First he downed the shot, then carefully and with some skill he licked off every bit of the salt before taking the lime from her. No hands of course. He had also smelled a bit of her perfume and he quite liked it.

Now of course it was his turn and he let her dictate if she wanted the shot the same way or not. He was fully prepared to do it same way.

Dany shivered as his tongue glided across her skin and his mouth was so close to her own. They had drawn a fair bit of attention now at the display for obvious reasons. Several patrons had wanted to be in Drogo's position for a while. Dany pointed delicately at his shirt.

("off,") she said quietly. He was more than happy to remove his shirt for her. Even in the low light of the fire in the bar one could see he had scars, Dothrak was a hard place, you didn't leave without a least a few...if you left at all.

As he obliged, she rounded the counter. She pushed him backwards lightly so he was tilted at an angle. She poured a line of salt down the indentation between his pectorals. She handed him the lime and grabbed her shot glass. She downed it expertly and slowly dragged her tongue over his chest, collecting every grain of salt. She reached up on her toes, hands on his chest for balance, and took the lime delicately from his mouth with her own and heard a small groan from a patron behind her.

Jorah sat a little ways down the bar, his face tinged red. He was slightly aroused and highly uncomfortable. He tried desperately to keep his eyes averted. They landed on the small security camera Viserys kept fixed on Dany at all times. Jorah shuddered to think what Viserys could be thinking at the moment.

Viserys watched the display in his office seething. He had drawn the line for Dany multiple times and this was clearly over it. Usually she stayed behind them, but ever since Drogo had shown up more and more she was crossing it. Already the little blonde twit didn't like it. He didn't like anyone who might try to unleash Daenerys. In his mind she was the wild child, and that if he didn't keep a tight rein on her she'd get hurt or in trouble...and the last thing he wanted was someone defiling his little sister. Especially a filthy Dothraki.

There was a full house tonight so he didn't dare discipline his sister/employee now. No, he'd wait until they got home, but there would be a lecture in the car. That was his favorite place since she couldn't leave, avoid him or ignore him. Unfortunately for Dany Viserys was wonderful at holding onto his anger...and he felt he'd been far too lax lately. He was also angry at Drogo himself since he had seen him give the suggestion, since he was a customer and he was paying there was little he could do, but it was a safe bet that he would take that out on Dany to.

For now Drogo gave a small smirk impressed with her tongue and how well she did a shot. There was a small bit of satisfaction seeing all the jealous eyes. Knowing that he could tell that obviously he was a special case, she didn't just let anyone do that to her. That made him happy; Drogo liked gaining some sort of privilege or renown even if it was for something small.

The rest of the night was much the same as other nights at the bar. Dany and Drogo chatted. Jorah translated most of it, small talk, how was your day, are you enjoying Westeros, the like. Soon he left, wanting to get some rest before he started work the next day. He thanked her for the shot winking at her as he headed out the door.

When he left, several slightly intoxicated patrons requested tequila shots. None of them got what they really wanted. The night ended and the bar cleared out. This was always the worst part of the night for Daenerys. It meant a car ride and night alone with Viserys. She cleaned the bar as usual and nervously collected her belongings from her locker. Viserys was waiting for her when she returned to the bar. He didn't say a word until they were both in the car and the car was in motion.

Viserys waited impatiently for her to finish cleaning up. He was ready to leave by the time she walked out of the locker room. Dany wasn't oblivious she knew the signs of a classic Viserys breakdown. The look in his eyes, his posture and his silence were all indicators that this was not going to be one of their usual car rides. Ordinarily during the ride they might make very strained small talk or the elder Targaryen would talk about how stressful his day had been and Daenerys couldn't get a word in edgewise. Sometimes they stopped and got dinner, but he claimed that she shouldn't eat a lot of fast food...the patrons wouldn't like it if she put on a few extra pounds. But tonight...

He waited until they had pulled out of the parking lot before saying a word. "Dany what did I say about boundaries with customers? Hm?" But he didn't let her answer. "They can look, but they can't touch! You're eye candy and that's all! You start letting everyone mess around with you and they'll all want it! Do you know how many problems that's going to cause?! Do you want to be a bar slut?! Or have everyone say you're with that Dothraki scum?!" He almost ran a red light because he was yelling louder and louder finally releasing all the anger he'd been feeling.

"He's not even tipping you that well! I don't want to deal with customers complaining that he's getting special treatment! You're supposed to bring customers in not lose them!" Viserys barked before continuing their way home. The ranting didn't stop even when they pulled in the driveway. As his rants usually did it ended in cutting her down as much as he could...and once they reached their driveway he dragged her by the arm into the house practically tossing her onto the floor.

"Why do you always make me do this Daenerys? I don't like hitting you Dany...but I have to...it's my job."

Dany had listened to him silently the entire ride, unconsciously shrinking back towards the door. Now, as he threw her to the ground she was almost afraid to say anything. When he got like this she had no idea what he would do. Anything she said might set him off and cause her even further harm. So this time, she was silent, resigned to whatever 'punishment' was coming her way.

The first blow came as a sting to her cheek. The air rushed out of her, but she didn't make a sound. She refused to give him the satisfaction. He was always angry when she didn't make a sound, it made him want to force her make a noise. Then he would grab her wrist hard and roughly force her to the wall calling her some sort of unforgivable insult. After that he would just keep hitting. The elder wouldn't stop until the younger had a tear in her eye.

Viserys had been taught that as a male and as Dany's older brother it was his responsibility to punish her and do anything to keep her reigned in, and that there was nothing worse than a disobedient woman. It also gave him an adrenaline rush and sense of power. He's always been a bean pole, scrawny and when he was young he was bullied for it in school. So punishing Dany gave him the feeling of being strong. Something he really liked.

In the morning he would apologize a bit, say he'd gone too far, that he was just angry and she'd awakened the dragon; before reminding her that they were all the other one had. Then giving her hand a small squeeze and a small smile. But she knew better than to believe any of it. It was just a ploy to keep her from going to the police or trying to leave.

Daenerys had gotten good at concealing her bruises with makeup over the years. In the morning after her shower she sat in front of her mirror dabbing cover up on the mark on her cheek and the bruise by her jaw before finishing the rest of her makeup. When she got dressed she pulled a sweater over her shirt to help hide some of the bruises on her arm.

She sat through his empty apology and attempt at sympathy. She was quiet the entire ride to work, ignoring his small talk, all of which about the stress he was under at the bar and how irritable it made him. As if it were an excuse. When they pulled into the parking lot of the bar, Jorah and Drogo were already waiting for them. Normally, they wouldn't be in until closer to open, but Jorah needed to show Drogo the ropes and possibly teach him some common tongue before the bar opened. Dany kept her eyes down as the men said good morning. She didn't want to do anything that might provoke Viserys. Not so soon after his eruption. Another time perhaps.

Viserys unlocked the door and his three employees filed into the break room to hang their things. Dany winced as Jorah put his hand on her back when he slid past. She sighed as she took her bag off her shoulder and stored it in her locker. She went to pull her sweater off as well, but as soon as a bruise became visible, she pulled it back on hastily.

Neither male ignored the fact that she was wearing a sweater, which was completely different than what she usually wore working at the bar. It was a red flag to them both. Especially when she winced. Jorah had been suspicious for a while now and he wanted to talk to Daenerys about it, but there was never a time where he didn't think Viserys was watching. He knew even suggesting such a thing a loud might get him fired and that was the very last thing he wanted. However if it escalated he was more than ready to step in.

Drogo was no stranger to abuse. Violence against women wasn't unheard of in Dothrak. Personally he was opposed to it, but there was only so much one could do about it. All he could really do was not perpetuate it. It really made him hate his new boss a little bit more. He stifled his anger and focused on listening to his new co-workers explain how things worked around the bar.

Dany gave them both a small smile as she made a hasty retreat to the bar. Before setup started she poured herself a Brush Fire and downed it quickly. She took a deep breath as she threw the shot glass into the sink. She generally started the day with a shot after nights like the one before. It was partly to spite Viserys as it was alcohol that went unpaid for. Other than that it was sort of just a high powered cup of coffee for her, something to keep her going.

Viserys sat in his office, looking at the expenditure reports for the month so far. They were making a profit, as if he would allow otherwise. He checked the budget, trying to decide how much he could afford to pay their new bouncer. He was already paying Dany and Jorah much more than he had originally wanted. He really didn't want Drogo to be there in the first place, much less have to pay him. He figured he could spare $6 an hour for the brute. He was used to living in the slums so he could get by. Not that Viserys cared one way or another.

After the explanation he got right to work. Mainly his job entailed simply watching to see if any problems sprang up. When people came in he collected their cover charges. Frankly the job suited him. There wasn't much talking involved and his size and demeanor instantly put people on their best behavior. Well until they were drunk enough to stop caring. Luckily only once during the night did he have to "escort" a customer out of the bar.

While Drogo sat by the door, Jorah stood beside him, going over some basic phrases in the common tongue. He taught him simple things and worked his way up. He worked on things like "Good morning" and "how are you today?" He worked on various other things until the the bar opened.

Dany prepped the bar for open, cleaning the main area, setting up the music stage, and organizing the liquor behind the bar. She smiled as she listened to the thick Dothraki accent trying to say common words. He was doing surprisingly well.

Drogo really did try his best with the common, but no matter what he couldn't articulate and enunciate the words properly. The structure seemed lost on him as well. So his sentences would carry the general meaning but miss the finer details. Contractions were left out altogether. Regardless of that Jorah gave him you're doing good pat on the back and went to go booze up the customers.

Of course Tyrion was one of the first people here and he recognized Drogo instantly. Giving him a small smile and a short good evening he walked over to the bar where his drink was waiting for him. No one had believed the Dothraki when he said he had met a dwarf.

Before Tyrion had even reached his normal stool at the bar Daenerys had his drink waiting for him.

"What took you so long," she grinned as he took his seat. He chuckled picking up the glass.

"It was a long morning," he said taking a sip of his drink. "She didn't want to go so I had to give her... a parting gift." Daenerys laughed.

Dany poured a series of shots to send down the counter. She tried her best to act normal as she poured drinks for everyone. She smiled and made small talk.

"So did you see the new bouncer," Bronn quipped from down the bar. "Bet we won't be getting any trouble with him here. He's a damn mountain."

"I think that's kind of the point," Dany chuckled.

"His face is scary...and I've seen Ceresi without her morning coffee." Tyrion laughed taking a sip of his drink.

"That bad in the morning?" Tyrion nodded his head wide eyed as if he had told a battle story. Bronn simply laughed and went back to his beer. Drogo really didn't have to do much. Everyone entering the bar was very aware of the new bouncer and just seeing him made them keep themselves in check. It gave Drogo a bit of a confidence boost since he did enjoy his stature and it was being made useful.


End file.
